Summer’s Winter
by CaptainEvan
Summary: Set a year after the events of Dark Phoenix, Scott Summers leaves the X-Men to try and find himself again after Jean Grey evolves into the Phoenix Force. During his travels, he finds himself in the remote kingdom of Arendelle whos about to coronate their new Queen, Elsa.


_Set a year after the events of Dark Phoenix, Scott Summers leaves the X-Men to try and find himself again after Jean Grey evolves into the Phoenix Force. During his travels, he finds himself in the remote kingdom of Arendelle whos about to coronate their new Queen, Elsa._

**Arendelle, The Day before the Coronation of Princess Elsa**

Riding his motorcycle down a dirt road, Scott Summers collects his thoughts about the events that occurred three years prior. His first girlfriend, Jean Grey, became one with the Phoenix force, which saved him and the X-Men. However he was depressed over losing Jean that he couldn't bear to stay in the same place anymore. Scott left the X-Men to try and find himself again, he turned in his X-Men uniform as well as his visor which allowed him to control the intensity of his optic blast. Now he just where's his ruby quartz sunglasses that control his powers but not the intensity of them.

For the past year Scott has moved from place to place trying to find peace with Jean, but he could never seem to find the right place to do so. Now, located in Norway, Scott is heading to the remote kingdom of Arendelle which was located in Norway, their Princess Elsa was about to be coronated Queen and he thought he might go for the ceremony. From what he know, Arendell was very old fashioned, like Amish old fashioned, they hadn't adapted to modern western customs, but still allowed visitors from the outside world.

About fifteen minutes later, Scott arrived in Arendelle. Right away he could see that they really weren't kidding when they said that this place was old fashioned, there was no sign of modern culture or technology here, there was even a guy delivering Ice. As strange as this place was, he felt a strange sensation of peace and tranquility. Scott rode his bike to the nearest hotel, or inn as they called it here, and settled down on his bed to rest for a while.

**Arendelles Palace**

Princess Elsa was trying her best to not be seen by the guards or any of the other royal staff members, she couldn't handle it anymore, she didn't want to be Queen or have to keep her secret anymore. There was only one thing that Elsa wanted, to be free, but she couldn't in Arendelle because she was too afraid of hurting anyone. She dressed in civilian clothing and made it seem like she was just a commoner, that way no one would recognize her when she tried to leave.

After a while, Elsa did manage to escape the castle without being spotted by anyone, now with that part of the plan out of the way, all Elsa needed to to was walk through the village and escape to the forest without bring attention to herself.

**Market Place: One Hour Later**

Scott was walking through Arendelles market place, just browsing around. He thought that it'd might be good to talk a walk around the kingdom and try to clear his head, some people looked at him strangely because of his glasses but he just ignored them. Elsa was also in the market place, wanting to pick up something to eat before she headed into the woods. She didn't bring any attention to her at all because to the rest of the village she seemed normal, but they didn't realize that she was their future queen.

Elsa was picking out some food when suddenly a man came up from behind her and pulled her into an alleyway, she tried to scream for help but the man covered her mouth with his hand. Scott was about to get on his bike and cruise around the fjord when he saw this action take place, without hesitation he ran after them into the alleyway. "Hey!" He yelled, to get the mans attention. The man looked up from what he was doing, he had tied Elsa hands behind her back and gagged her. "Let her go you freak" Scott demanded, the man just chuckled and continued was he was doing. Before the thug had a chance to do any more harm, a sudden red beam of energy struck him and sent him flying. Scott put his glasses back on, before approaching the thug and punching him repeatedly. Eventually the thug gave up and ran off, he was much faster than Scott so he couldn't catch up. '_Damn it, where's Peter when you need him'_ Scott thought to himself.

Scott ran back over to Elsa who was still tied up and gagged, he took the gag out of her mouth and preceded to untie her hands. "Are you ok?" He asked, trying to make sure that Elsa was ok. Elsa nodded in disbelief, never before had she seen a superpowered person like herself before. "Yes, thank you" She said before giving him a slight smile, "Ok, I know what you saw was a little freaky but please don't tell anyone what you saw" Scott asked, he noticed Elsa's smirk on her face. "Why are you smiling?" He asked, Elsa shook herself from her thoughts, "It's just that I've never seen someone like me before" she explained, Scott raised an eye on confusion, was she a mutant too? "Here come with me" Elsa took Scott's hand and led him to the forest.

After making sure the coast was clear, Elsa waved her hand and a shroud of ice appeared before her, Scott's eyes widened but of course Elsa couldn't see that, he was amazed by her power, it was incredibly unique. "Amazing, you're power is beautiful." he exclaimed, before his smile turned into a frown. "Mine is destructive, that's why I wear these glasses. I can't control it so these help keep my powers in check" he explained to the princess, Elsa looked at him sympathetically. "What's your name?" She asked, Scott turned to face her. "Scott Summers, what should I call you?" He asked, "Elsa" she responded. The realization of who she was hit Scott like a freight train, "You're the princess?" He asked. Elsa nodded before continuing, "I better get back to the palace then," she had changed her mind for now, she'd stay for now but that doesn't mean she'll stay forever. "It was nice to meet you Scott" she said before running back towards the castle. "You too" Scott said under his breath. For the first time in a year, Scott felt something that he hadn't felt, happiness.


End file.
